


christmas

by starlightkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, idolverse, just liddol christmas-y drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkun/pseuds/starlightkun
Summary: in which you’re really, really starting to hate christmas
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Reader
Kudos: 5





	christmas

You officially hated Christmas.

It started when your work surprised you with a double shift on Christmas Eve.

Then your boyfriend told you—on the 24th—that he was having to fly out to some country you didn’t even listen to the name of at request of his company on Christmas Day.

He promised you a real Christmas as soon as he got back, but you couldn’t help the sour mood you had been marinating in for about 72 hours by the time he got back.

You had been laying in your bed in a burrito of blankets and comforters and quilts because your air conditioning had broken while you were on your first shift yesterday, just thinking about how much you hated Christmas. Baby Jesus could go choke on some frankincense as far as you were concerned. You were pretty sure you heard the door open accompanied by Taeyong yelling out a ‘Merry Christmas,’ but you couldn’t be bothered to even roll over in your bed to face the door, much less actually get up.

“Y/N? Baby, why is it so cold in here?” He sounded as if he was getting closer to the bedroom. Finally, you heard the door creak open behind you, and his voice became softer.

“Are you asleep?” Taeyong whispered, unable to keep the excitement from spiking his tone at the end.

“Yes.” You grumbled, despite your bedside clock telling you that you had been awake for nearly four hours.

His soft footsteps on the carpet told you that he was walking over to you, and you felt the bed dip beside you only a moment later. Your eyes were still focused on the wall in a blank anger, even as he pressed a soft kiss to your temple, “Merry Christmas, hon.”

Letting out a noncommittal mumble, you managed to roll yourself over away from him. Despite not seeing his face, you knew that he definitely was pouting now.

Taeyong had finally picked up on your bad mood, **“It’s Christmas, don’t be mad at me.”**

“No, it’s not Christmas.” You spat out, still refusing to look at him. “And that’s why I’m mad.”

“Y/N…”

“We’ve been together for three years, Taeyong, and have never had a single Christmas together. Not one.”

Shit, you were crying now.

“That’s not my fault! The first year we visited our families separately, last year your parents’ dog got emergency surgery, and this year we both had unexpected stuff come up! Why are you so _fucking_ pissed at me?”

His angry words didn’t even process in your mind, salty tears falling into your mouth as you muttered, “I missed you.”

Taeyong let out a pensive sigh, and you felt the bed shift as he came to lay behind you, as close as he could manage with the thick cocoon of blankets you had around you. One of his hands came up to brush a piece of hair back as he softly murmured, “I missed you too, baby. Now can you please talk to me?”

You were quiet after your sudden confession, and he tried again, “Can you just turn over and look at me?”

Obliging with a pout on your lips and tears still streaking sideways down your face, you managed to turn around and finally face him. Taeyong’s face was soft and filled admiration, as it always was when he looked at you. A thumb stroked under your eyes, wiping away some of your tears to the best of his ability.

“Hi.”

You could feel your lip quivering embarrassingly, moving to try to hide your face under the blankets, but his hand stopped them. Forced to keep looking at him, you could feel your malice melt away as you were only left with the relief that he was home again. Worming around for a moment, you untucked one side of the blankets from your form, lifting them up in a silent invitation for Taeyong.

He gladly slipped underneath them, a hand immediately finding its place rubbing up and down your spine underneath your hoodie. Now that he was closer, he peppered your wet cheeks and eyes with feather-light kisses, and in the dim light of the room you saw that he had some of his own.

“Don’t cry, it’s Christmas.” You chastised him jokingly, fingers clumsily cleaning up his tears.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.”

“Merry Christmas, Taeyong.”


End file.
